flex_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Stinko Foot
"Stinko Foot" is a song by American rapper Submarine Man. It has featured vocals from rappers Lama Doodle, Sakooni!, Footye North and Foot Fetish Forever. It is considered to be one of Submarine Man's most popular songs. Chart Performance The song debuted at No. 3 on the Flex Entertainment Hot 100. Lyrics I Lama Doodle Doodle, yeah Outboys out, killing them That's how we already know, compactor My doodles would probably do it for the dead outboy That's just all he know, he never go to compactor I tried to kill 'em, yeah I tried to kill 'em, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Killing you with the compactor Old Man Dad, he in doodle mode II [Verse 1: Submarine Man & Foot Fetish Forever] Smakagiig, made this here with all the StinkBoost on the foot At the gate outside, when they pull up, we kill their socks Yeah, Barefoot boys, that's no Socks hoppin' out the coupes This foot way too small when we pull up give me the foot (Gimme the foot!) Was killing stockings, had a big noose Had to hit Oceaa to kill the socks Two four hour SmellCheck, we had to smell Now it's 4 AM and I'm back up smelling on my foot I just landed in, shaving heads like I’m a smelly foot Green shirt and white shorts, think that Sub Boy really smelling feet And they shaving', man, know the stockings wish it was a slock [Bridge: Footye North & Sakooni!] Some-Some-Some-Someone smelled To kill the stockings, we all smelling our feet Pl-Pl-Playin' for feet, don't play us for smeet (Someone smelled) To kill the stockings, we all smelling our feet Pl-Pl-Playin' for feet, don't play us for smeet [Verse 2: Submarine Man, Footye North & Sakooni!] Yeah, this foot way too small, y'all know I got a smelly foot Sh-Sh-Shaverman, most of these socks ain't got a clue (yeah) A-A-All of these feet I made off records I produced (I'm a millionaire) I might take all my feet and put 'em all in a group Go-Go-Go-Go to smellcheck, I need the foot (smellcheck) 'Bout to eat some good food, like dog poop (Yummy Yum) Told him, "Hop in, you dying too" (Shuk Chuck) On May 8th, all them footis gonna smell their feet (Don't stop, smell that footi!) Had to shave the top off, it's just some hair She said, "Where we goin'?" I said, "SmellCheck" We ain't even make it to the foot She thought it was the dino, it's just my foot (roar) Now I got her open, it's just the smell Who smelled this smeet together? I'm the foot [Bridge: Submarine Man, Footye North, & Sakooni!] Someone smelled Wingdings them socks, out the blue Someone smelled Pl-Playin' for feet Someone smelled, smakakakeke—someone smelled Don't play us for smeet III [Intro: Submarine Man, Lama Doodle & DJ Foot] Smeetaflopagig! Doodle, yeah, yeah DJ Foot, Smeet these socks up Ayy, ayy [Chorus: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man] She's in love with the doodle Back in high school, I used to kill all the outboys (Yeah) Now I hit the sock club with swords in my hand I got StinkBooster, 1 hour till I smell Had me out of compactor, ayy, yeah Compactor, ayy, yeah [Verse 3: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man] Compactor, ayy, I got all the power, ayy Emperor of the world, ayy 555, man, these outboys looking dummy I still compactor to fill, man I got all them out (Got them out) Made em right (Yeah, right) You like Sprite? (Yeah, what?), pay the price (Yeah) Outboys think it's sweet (Nah, never), it's dustmites (Yeah, what?) Nothin' nice (Yeah), outboys got no ice (Aw, man) Doodle life (Yeah), in over out (Yeah) That's what I like (Yeah), that's what we like (Yeah) Lost my respect, you never in When I kill that boy, all of them outta like megya (Smeet!) See the boys who are out (Ayy), wet like I'm foot (Ayy) Poop like I’m Yeezy (woop) I be shavin' heads, circle blocks 'til I'm Weezy (Yeah, what?) Like where is he? (Yeah, what?) No one seen him (Yeah, yeah) I'm tryna kill 'em (Yeah) [Chorus: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man & Both] She's in love the doodle Back in high school, I used to kill all the outboys (Yeah) ''Now I hit the sock club with swords in my hand Ooh, I got StinkBooster, 1 hour till I smell I'd be out of compactor, ayy, yeah '''Compactor (compactor) '''Compactor (compactor) Compactor' ' [Verse 4: Submarine Man & ''Lodat Blue] Yeah, killed all the stockings Eating smeet, ain't eatin feet, yeah He said, “Kill all the socks" I say, "You know this smeet, it’s bye," yeah It's absolute, yeah (Yeah), I'm back, smell foot (It's smelly) Submarine Man to Lama Doodle, yeah (Skrrt, skrrt) We smelling the foot, they stockings off, no parachute, yeah Shaver in the back She said she smelling all her feet (Smakagig) Don’t buy the sock, yeah, this how you blocked, yeah Your room’s a mess, yeah, (Check) just check the foots, yeah Pass this to my son, Imma show him no bad boy (Yeah) All the oceaans are my sons, imma smell all of their feet Smeetaflopagig! Woah Charts Category:Songs Category:Submarine Man songs